Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Komodo Dragon
The Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Komodo Dragon is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Komodo dragon hybrid and full Komodo dragon at will. It was eaten by Varanus Fang after winning the tournament to determine its successor. Previously it had been held by an unnamed and unknown number of Gerongians. Etymology * "Toka" (トカ) is short for "Tokage" (トカゲ), the Japanese word for lizard. * In the English version, it is called the Lizard-Lizard Fruit, Model: Komodo Dragon. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The greatest strength of the fruit is the high degree of physical strength the user gains from their transformations. Even those who already have a great deal of physical strength will find it multiplied several times over after consuming this fruit. The eater will also be unhindered by their greater muscle mass, actually moving even faster. On top of this, the fruit's user also gains access to the various aspects of a Komodo dragon's physiology. This includes sharp claws for piercing and restraining their opponent, osteoderm-reinforced scales (which serve to greatly enhance defense), and venom glands. The venom produced in particular is known to cause severe bleeding via an anticoagulant, decrease the victim’s heart rate, induce paralysis, and can force those afflicted to go into shock if the poison is not treated. It generally will take several minutes for the poison to take effect, but the process can be hastened by physical activity. The user themself, is immune to this venom. This form's full Komodo dragon form is also notable for being larger than the average Komodo dragon. More passively, this fruit also grants the user an enhanced sense of smell, but not through their nose as with mammals. The user is capable of taking in particles in the air using their forked tongue in order to track people and animals from far distances and detect the quality of food and other materials. The user is capable of keeping track of anything within a two mile radius with their sense of smell. Weaknesses The primary downside of the Fruit, is that the user's senses generally match that of a Komodo dragon's while transformed, giving the user a notably smaller hearing range in comparison to humans. Other than this, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Fang generally uses this fruit to supplement his martial arts skills, enhancing his strength and speed by transforming. As a Carnivorous Zoan fruit, the boosts that Fang receives are even greater than if it was a standard Zoan fruit. Because Fang is a Rokushiki master, it is also notable that Fang implements his unique physiology to supplement his attacks, such as covering his finger in his venom then injecting his opponent with it using Shigan or focusing the power of Tekkai into his scales to greatly enhance defense. Fang also takes advantage of his tail, using it as a powerful blunt object or restraint while in battle. Fang demonstrates great skill in the overall usage of his Fruit, performing partial transformations, such as transforming his fingernails into claws or covering his body in his Komodo dragon scales.Another Island, Another Conflict: Fang performs his partial transformation for the first time. He is even capable of using his claws as a digging tool, allowing him to tunnel through the earth at a breakneck pace.Choices: Fang tunnels through the ground while battling the Quattro Temporali. His overall skill in the usage of his Fruit is reminiscent of Marco's high level of control over his own Fruit. Other than just using it to supplement his fighting techniques, he also uses it to enhance the capabilities of his Haki. His armored scales can have their shape changed, or simply be hardened past their normal durability, as well as enhancing the strength of his unarmed strikes.Prey: Fang hardens his scales to protect himself against Willy. Most notably is the enhancement that Fang's sense of smell gives his observation Haki, allowing him to monitor everything around him within a two mile radius as if they were right next to him. Techniques * Tekkai "Uroko" (鉄塊「竜の刃鱗」''Tekkai "Uroko", literally meaning "Iron Mass: 'Scales'"): Fang focuses '''Tekkai' into the scales of his hybrid form, causing them to increase in defensive power dramatically, with the added benefit of Haki causing the scales to stick up. Not only does this allow Fang to absorb damage, as Tekkai normally does, the manner that the scales stick up causes the opponent to skewer whatever part of their body they attacked with, with serrated edges compared to knives. Considering this technique relies on his scales, it stands to reason that Fang can use this technique in his full Komodo dragon form as well. In the English version, this technique is called Iron Body Scales. * Shigan "Kagizume" (指銃「鉤爪」, Shigan "Kagizume", literally meaning "Finger Gun: 'Claw'"): A hand jab using all five of his fingers. Requiring the use of his claws, Fang can only use this technique while in his hybrid form, or otherwise has a partial transformation active. This technique utilizes the normal speed and power associated with Shigan. He generally launches this attack in an upward motion, lifting up smaller opponent's into the air and dealing further damage as the claws dig deeper into their body. In the English version, this technique is called Finger Pistol Claw. * Ogan (尾銃, Ogan, literally "Tail Gun"): Similarly to Bigan, this variation of Shigan uses a different appendage of Fang's body, in this case his tail. This is performed by Fang simply forcing his tail out from his person with immense speed. This technique has the same piercing power as the standard Shigan, but covers a much greater area due to the size of Fang's tail. In the English version, this technique is called Tail Pistol. History This fruit is considered a national treasure on Gerong Island and is passed down from generation to generation of Gerongians, with a tournament being held to determine which, young Gerongian will be the one to eat the fruit after it reenters circulation. After the previous holder of the fruit died, Fang entered the tournament to determine its next user, winning despite only being four years old. Trivia * Komodo dragons are the largest species of lizard and are notable for eating any form of meat, including smaller Komodo dragons. This is referenced by Fang occasionally eating humans. * Fang's hybrid form is approximately 453 centimeters (14'10") tall. His full transformation is approximately 156 centimeters (5'1") long. * This fruit is meant to represent a durian, a type of fruit native to Indonesia and the country of origin of Komodo dragons. * The image for the fruit itself was taken from a Google search and then recolored by DamonDraco. References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits